


No Broken Hearts, Only Broken Noses

by coloredmoon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bad date, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredmoon/pseuds/coloredmoon
Summary: Valentine's day is dangerous. Dates are ruined, dinners are cancelled, and noses are broken.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	No Broken Hearts, Only Broken Noses

Ultimately, Nagisa would have loved to experience one of those overly romantic, slightly cheesy, valentine’s days with his boyfriend. Previous years had shown that, on that particular field, Nagisa and Karma weren’t the biggest champions. Just last year, they’d been kicked out of a restaurant for inappropriate behaviour during a double date. Most of that came from Karma, who had a hard time not commenting on the behaviour of one half of their double date, to the point of loudly insulting him, actually. 

This year, they ended up sitting on Karma’s bed, their backs against the headboard as they remained silent. They were in half a cuddling position, which consisted mostly of them leaning on each other, where Nagisa’s inferior height was more than noticeable. He rubbed his thumb in circles around the back of Karma’s hand in a soothing manner. Though his boyfriend didn’t seem particularly upset about anything that had transpired that day, Nagisa still felt an instinctual need to be there for him, perhaps even a little in the form of lecturing him about his stupidities of the day. 

“Could have gone without the broken nose,” He said, his head still laid down on Karma’s shoulder. 

“What?” Karma let out with a small, unbothered laugh, “Less attracted to me now that my face is deformed?” 

Deformed was a big word. Really, the worst part of the whole ordeal was the pain that Karma was probably in. Visibly speaking, there wasn’t much wrong. The doctor had long set his nose and, though the middle of his face was well decorated with a nice shade of purple, his face seemed to be structurally fine. There wasn’t much to worry about at all. 

Nagisa just sighed out a laugh. “Yeah, you’re lucky you have abs.” 

Karma could take the joke. Nagisa felt his boyfriend's body move slightly as he let out a snort at the comment. It wasn’t much to actually disrupt the comfortability of the entanglement, but Nagisa still moved slightly out of it. He remained sitting next to him, even letting Karma’s hand around his shoulders, but he no longer rested his head on him. That got more of a reaction out of Karma. The look on his face told Nagisa that he felt a little guilty. 

“Did I ruin your day?” Karma asked, “I mean, I know you were looking forward to our date. You planned out like, every minute of it.” 

That was true. Nagisa had tried to take into account any and all things that could possibly go wrong during the day. In his mind, he’d figured that, if there was no time for anything to go wrong during the date, nothing  _ would _ go wrong. So, he made sure their schedule was full and they had something to do all day. Well, they’d have something to do all day after 1 pm, which was when Karma was supposed to pick him up. 

1 pm was also where it all went wrong in the first place. Apparently, Karma had been rather bored that morning, because he’d decided to go out a little earlier than planned, in what he described in his own words as “an attempt to hype himself up and be exactly on time like his boyfriend liked it”. And, true, Nagisa did like it when Karma would arrive exactly on time, partly because it showed the care he’d put into coming on time for his boyfriend. The only thing he didn’t want was for him to be early, because he’d have to wait for Nagisa to get ready with his mother in the living room, and Nagisa didn’t need the two of them to interact any more than they needed to. And so Karma took his time on his way to Nagisa’s house. 

Long story short, Karma came across some familiar delinquent faces along the way, some assholes he’d run into trouble with before. Karma, being Karma, couldn’t keep his mouth shut once again, and pissed off one of the guys. Things escalated, and Karma got a nice fist to the face. Now he had a broken nose. 

Nagisa wasn’t exactly mad at his boyfriend. In a sense, he should have expected something to happen. Perhaps he’d stressed a little too much on the perfection of the day, wanting just a little too much out of it. Karma had complained about it before, saying he felt like he had to be perfect too, and both of them knew he wasn’t always like that. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nagisa assured, softly taking a hold of his boyfriend's chin and directing his face to him. “I’m kind of at fault, too.” 

Karma smiled down at him, a much softer look than usual in his eyes. Nagisa liked that look, because he knew it meant Karma was genuine. Though his usual methods included teasing and unwanted lifting of his rather small boyfriend, there were moments where Karma could be considered almost wholesome. And it was almost always accompanied by those soft eyes. 

“One day we’ll get the perfect date,” Karma tried to assure him back. 

“Actually,” A thought came to Nagisa. “I think it might be easier to adjust my sense of perfection.” 

They remained sitting there for another five minutes or so, neither of them really knowing where to progress the conversation to next. Nagisa was still thinking about fun things they could do for the rest of the night. Most likely, they’d just get some food, perhaps order something. Considering Karma’s face still hurt slightly as he talked, eating a lot probably wouldn’t be great. Luckily, he cancelled their reservations for dinner the moment he met up with Karma at the hospital. 

After that, it wasn’t likely that they would really go out anymore. He knew there was enough to do within Karma’s house. Though it was a little boring, Nagisa figured it would be nice enough to just pop on a movie and enjoy each other’s company like they would any other day. Actually, Nagisa thought that may very well be a lot nicer than he had originally planned. 

“Somehow this isn’t the worst valentine's day I’ve had,” Karma finally interrupted their silence, causing Nagisa to look at him in confusion. 

“How so? You literally broke your nose and spent most of the time we were supposed to have our date in the waiting room of the doctor’s office?” Nagisa retorted. “You’ve had a valentine’s day date worse than the hospital?” 

In response, Karma laughed a little, before rolling his eyes. Nagisa didn’t understand that reaction, nor did he really like it. At least to him, the hospital wasn’t a great date, nor was it very funny and laugh worthy. Yet there his boyfriend was, smiling with his teeth showing, though only slightly because opening his mouth too wide would hurt his nose, looking a little idiotic. 

“No, but I’ve had Valentine’s days without you,” Karma simply said. 

Nagisa groaned, finding Karma’s comment exceptionally cheesy. Their arms were no longer around each other as Nagisa lightly pushed the other boy, clarifying just how bad that remark had been. Karma, however, wasn’t phased in the slightest by Nagisa’s response and, instead, just kept smiling at him brightly. 

On the one hand, Nagisa hated that smile. It was cheeky, like a smirk, and more often that not, that particular smile had signalled some kind of stupid attack was going to follow. Oftentimes, that face meant Nagisa would get crushed in a hug, because Karma had long discovered Nagisa could withstand his tickling and poking in his sides. On the other hand, that laugh was kind of cute in a funny way. 

“You know you like this side of me,” Karma teased him, moving his face closer to Nagisa’s. 

“Actually Karma,” Nagisa sighed, a smile returning to his face as well, “I think I might like this side the most.” 

**Author's Note:**

> look, I gib content. haha,,, I had something better planned but you get this. Happy valentine's day, have these idiots.


End file.
